One Piece World Collision
by AnayristheDragon25
Summary: Que pasaría si los nueve piratas más divertidos del anime terminaran por accidente en NUESTRO universo? Cómo reaccionarían ante el auto? La computadora? El 3D? O el IPod? Esto lo descrubriràn dos chicas muy particulares... One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

Real Piece World Collision

Que pasaría si los nueve piratas más divertidos del anime terminaran por accidente en NUESTRO universo?

Cómo reaccionarían ante el auto? La computadora? El 3D? O el IPod?

**Cap 1: la niebla misteriosa**

El mundo de One Piece está lleno de cosas y fenómenos misteriosos que la lógica de nuestro universo no comprendería fácilmente. Tampoco los mismos habitantes a veces no logran encontrar las mejores explicaciones. Hay leyendas que hasta hablaron de viajes a mundos inexplorados y desconocidos. Unos ciertos piratas se darán pronto cuenta de eso…

-SANJI, TENGO HAMBRE!- gritó Luffy. El cocinero, lo primero que hizo, fue darle la más-que-típica patada directo en la cabeza.

Cada uno en el barco hacía lo de siempre (cuando no eran perseguidos por la marina o luchando algún tipo malo). Usopp pescaba junto Luffy (antes de que fuera apaleado) mientras Zoro estaba en el gimnasio del barco, levantando pesas de varias toneladas parado de manos. Nami estaba revisando unos mapas sobre el pedazo de mar por el cual iban navegando mientras que Robin leía un libro. Chopper estaba en la enfermería, creando medicinas y Franky y Brook tocaban respectivamente la guitarra y el violín.

Sanji, una vez dejado semiinconsciente al capitán, hizo unas piruetas y le tendió a las chicas unos refrescos.

-Nami-chan, Robin-swan, les traje unos refrescos que preparé yo mismo con todo mi amor 3 – dijo, con los ojos a corazoncitos.

-See, se, gracias- dijo Nami sin mucha importancia, tan concentrada como nunca en los mapas.

-Gracias, señor cocinero- dijo Robin.

Sanji (derretido de amor) se puso a hacer piruetas de felicidad.

-No es justo…a ellas sí y yo no…- se quejó el capitán, lleno de moretones.

-Por qué tan seria hoy?- preguntó Robin, notando la expresión seria que la navegante ponía cuando algo estaba mal.

-No es nada, es que…- trató de decir ella, no muy convencida- según un libro que vi una vez, parece que este tramo de océano se cubra cada quinientos años con una extraña niebla brillante-

-Oí de esas leyendas, pero nunca se pudo comprobar si estas eran ciertas. No muchos creen en portales hacia mundos desconocidos aunque si hasta ahora nos hemos encontrado de todo-

Nami asintió, recordando aquella vez en que se toparon con la niebla arcoíris, que había creado una paradoja temporal.

En ese momento un viento fuerte empezó a soplar encima del mar, era uno de esas corrientes que significaba una cosa: tormenta!

Nami dejó a un lado lo de las historias y empezó a dar indicaciones sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

Las velas fueron cerradas y usaron las palas para atravesar la tormenta. Fue muy difícil de pasar, las olas eran altas más que la nave y los relámpagos caían en el mar.

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Zoro entre sí.

-AYYY, NOS VAMOS A MORIIIR!- gritaron de susto Usopp, Chopper y Brook uniéndose en un abrazo grupal.

-Es como ir en las montañas rusas, geniaaal!- exclamó divertido Luffy, sentado en la proa del barco como si fuera en una atracción.

-Serás idiota?!- le gritó enfurecida Nami (con esa cara divertida).

-Nada de qué preocuparse, SUPER déjenlo a mí!- dijo Franky acabando de poner el tercer y último barril de cola en el Dock Sistem.

La parte trasera de la nave se iluminó.

-Coup de Burst!-

El Thousand Sunny salió disparado por el cielo a toda velocidad y al cabo de unos minutos cayó directo en un tramo de mar calmo.

-Fu…eso estuvo cerca- suspiró aliviado Usopp.

-No estaría tan convencido de eso- le informó Zoro indicando algo en el cielo.

En efecto, con gran preocupación de los tres miedosos de la tripulación, la tormenta no había acabado sino que ahora se encontraban en el ojo del ciclón. Regresar a la tormenta era solo cuestión de minutos.

-Esto está mal! Qué hacemos?!- se asustó Chopper corriendo de un lado a otro.

Mientras los piratas trataban de encontrar una solución a ese problema no se dieron cuenta de una densa niebla que empezaba a acercarse al navío.

-Que es eso?- preguntó Luffy.

-Esa es…- trató de decir Robin – La Overworld Fog!-

-Rápido, hay que evitarla!- exclamó Nami.

Pero ya era tarde, la niebla había rodeado el barco. Hubo un rayo de luz que fue disparado al cielo y luego nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: Grand Line? O no?**

-Wow, no se ve nada…- dijo Luffy.

-Descuiden, mis queridas Nami y Robin, su príncipe azul las protegerá- dijo Sanji contento abrazando a algo.

-Ehm…se puede saber quién está abrazándome?- preguntó confundido Zoro.

-Qué raro, yo siento la misma impresión- dijo Brook.

-Oigan…un segundo…- dijeron los tres.

-AY qué asco!- exclamó Sanji, soltando los dos.

-Qué rayos creías de hacer, cocinero pervertido?!-

-Yohohoho, eso casi me dio un infarto…pero soy un esqueleto y el corazón no lo tengo, yohohoho-

-Quieren callarse todos?! No ven que estamos en un posible peligro mortal?! - dijo Usopp.

-Esto es SUPER confuso. No se ve nada, como encontraremos la salida?-

-Miren allá! - exclamó Luffy indicando algo en la niebla – Hay algo que brilla!-

En efecto había una luz amarillenta que brillaba a lo lejos en la niebla, parecía flotar mientras se acercaba.

-Que será eso? El sol?- se preguntó Franky.

-S-será u-un fa-fa-fantasma?- dijo con temor Brook.

La tripulación se quedó mirando la luz que se acercaba y, por algún motivo, subía más y màs.

TWOOOOT!

-AAAH, QUE FUE ESO?!- gritaron todos asustados.

En ese momento, una gigantesca figura oscura casi le da a la nave, era mucho más alta que el Sunny y estaba hecha toda de metal.

-E-es un barco!- exclamó Nami.

-Como hace a flotar un barco de metal?!- preguntó Luffy.

El ruido se escuchó otra vez y un hombre apareció en la cubierta, se acercó a la proa y tenía un altoparlante en la mano.

-Oigan, quiten ese cacharro de allí! No oyeron la sirena?!- gritó el hombre molesto.

-Oye! A que barco le das del cacharro?!- exclamó muy enojado Franky.

-Wow, está guay! Oiga, señor, como hace el barco a flotar?- preguntó Luffy.

-Y a ti que te importa? Quítense del medio, están estorbando todo el trafico naval!- gritó el hombre.

La niebla en ese momento se disipó y los nueve piratas quedaron boquiabiertos ante el paisaje frente ellos.

El mar abierto ya no estaba más, había una especie de puerto con muchos barcos de toda dimensión pero la mayoría eran enormes y hechos de metal. Cerca del puerto había muchos edificios enormes, algunos de ellos eran altísimos.

-Que es esto?- exclamó Usopp.

-Definitivamente no es el Grand Line…- dijo Robin, seria.

-Se quedaron dormidos?! Sálganse del camino! - volvió a gritar el hombre.

-Ese tipo es muy fastidioso…- dijo Zoro con la tentación de sacar las espadas y hacer picadillo de su barco.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor evitar problemas…vámonos - dijo Nami.

El barco se quitó del camino, dejando el barco metálico pasar y buscaron una playa segura donde detenerse. Sin embargo, la playa más cercana que encontraron estaba llena de personas.

-Esto es raro…no le tienen miedo a los monstruos marinos?- pensó Usopp.

Cuando el barco estaba listo a bajar el ancla, un barco más chico hecho de madera y que llevaba escrito 'GUARDIA COSTERA' en la ladera, se puso al lado.

-Oigan ustedes, quiten ese navío de allí! Esta es una playa publica, no un puerto!- gritó uno de los 'guardias costeros'.

-Y donde se supone que paremos, entonces?! El puerto no, la playa no…- exclamó Zoro.

-Más adelante hay una pequeña bahía, vallan allá si quieren, pero quítense de aquí con ese barco raro!-

"_Juro, otro insulto a mi barquito y __alguien__ se va a llevar un recuerdo mío_" pensó molesto Franky.

Finalmente (ya era hora) encontraron un lugar bastante bueno, una bahía aislada con una playa a forma de medialuna rodeada de colinas. Los piratas bajaron a tierra firme y subieron la colina arriba, donde encontraron un camino de cemento con rayas blancas imprimidas en el medio. Frente ellos, a la lejanía, estaba la ciudad que vieron desde el puerto.

-Vamos a explorar! - exclamó emocionado Luffy con los puños al aire.

-Queee, estás loco?! Quién sabe qué vamos a encontrarnos!- se asustó Usopp.

-Pero no podremos saberlo si no vamos a echar un vistazo-

Luffy estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando de pronto se escuchó un ruido extraño y molesto. El capitán se volteó y vio venirle en contra un extraño carro metálico con ventanas de vidrio. Luffy se quitó de un salto y el carro siguió a toda velocidad.

-Wow, vieron esos carros de metal?- exclamó con las estrellitas a los ojos.

\- Esa cosa tenía una persona dentro!- dijo Usopp.

-Tal vez se la comió!- exclamó asustado Chopper.

-No sean ridículos, vamos- dijo Sanji, tomando la delantera.

Poco después, el grupo llegó a la ciudad pero era muy extraña de cualquier cosa hubieran visto antes.

Carros de metal ocupaban las calles haciendo muchos ruidos extraños y fuertes, personas caminaban a los lados y veces cruzaban de un lado a otro caminando sobre rayas blancas pintadas en el suelo. Había extraños palos en los cruces que se prendían de vez en cuando con colores diferentes. Algunas de las personas hablaban con objetos rectangulares que mantenían cerca de la oreja. Los edificios eran de toda dimensión pero algunos eran enormes como el árbol maestro de Thriller Bark.

-Esto es increíble, jamás he visto algo así- dijo Franky.

-Pero seguimos sin saber dónde estamos – les hizo recordar Robin.

-Wow, chicos miren esto! - dijo un chico a sus amigos apuntándole a Brook – Viejo, donde conseguiste esa mascara? Pareces un esqueleto real! - dijo pasando una mano por las costillas del 'traje'.

La mano pasó a través de las costillas de Brook y el chico, con susto, retrajo su mano y gritó –AAAAAH! ES REAL!.

-Yohohoho, pues, claro que sí. En carne y hueso…o mejor, solo hueso. Skull Joke! Yohohoho - rió Brook.

Los chicos se echaron a correr gritando asustados.

-Dije algo malo?- preguntó el músico.

-Deja eso y…oigan, donde está Zoro?- dijo Nami.

Silencio general.

-Ay no! Perdimos a Zoro!- exclamó Chopper – Hay que encontrarlo!-

-Sabía que iba a acabar así con ese Marimo… donde está Brook?- preguntó Sanji.

Otro silencio general.

-Brook está allí- dijo Franky indicando el esqueleto quién estaba desmayado frente una vidriera donde mostraban ropa interior de mujer. Tenía una gran pérdida de sangre por la nariz (como siga teniendo sangre a pesar de ser un esqueleto sigue un misterio).

Chopper corría de un lado a otro llamando por un medico hasta que se recordó que era él.

-Es obvio que en un lugar tan confuso nos podamos perder- dijo tranquilamente Robin – Como en este momento, que perdimos a Luffy…-

Todos: QUEEE?!

-en otro lugar-

Anayris y Penny, dos chicas estudiantes de unos 18, acababan de salir de la escuela, charlando sobre gustos personales.

Penny era una chica de buen corazón y ojos marrones, tenía el pelo castaño y algo rizado atado en una cola de caballo.

Anayris era de pelo largo y lacio suelto y de ojos marrones.

Cuando iban a cruzar la calle vieron algo bastante raro.

Un chico moreno con un sombrero de paja, remera roja, pantalones azules con decoraciones blancas y sandalias estaba persiguiendo un carro de helados que tenía sobre sí un helado gigante decorativo.

\- HELADO! – gritaba entusiasta el chico, corriendo con la baba a la boca y estrellitas en los ojos.

-Que le pasa al tipo?- preguntó Anayris.

-Ni idea- contestò Penny.

De pronto, el chico estiró los brazos anormalmente y logrò aferrarse al carro, saliendo disparado contra éste.

-OMG O_O – dijeron ambas.

-Ya te tengo!- exclamó triunfante el chico.

Estaba a punto de dar una mordida al helado falso cuando el carro giró. El joven salió disparado y terminó estampándose contra un semáforo, doblándolo. Luego cayó a tierra, deslizándose la cara contra el palo roto.

-Ay…eso dolió- dijo Anayris.

-Vamos a ver- propuso Penny.

Las dos se acercaron al chico, tendido e inmóvil. Penny empezó a picarle con un bastón.

-C-crees que está…- preguntó Anayris, cuando improvisamente el chico se sentó y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

-Uff…que helado escurridizo - bufó él, fastidiado.

-Nope, sigue vivo - dijo Penny - Oye, quién eres tu? Y como lograste estirarte así?

\- yo soy Luffy – se presentó el joven. Tomò un lado de su boca y lo estiró de forma inhumana, haciendo que las chicas se sobresaltaran - Y soy un hombre de goma! -

Las dos habían quedado sin palabras hasta que Anayris dijo - wow, como los superhéroes de los comics! – excamò.

-Que es un comic? – preguntó Luffy confundido.

\- ay…- Penny se golpeó una mano en la frente.

\- Y ustedes quiénes son? – preguntó el joven.

\- Yo soy Penny y ella es Anayris. Tú que eres? El primo de Mr. Fantástico en vacaciones o algo por el estilo?-

-No, yo soy un pirata – sonrió Luffy.

Anayris y Penny le miraron en silencio y de pronto se pusieron a reír.

\- Jajaja, esa es buena. Los piratas ya no existen desde muchos siglos – dijo Anayris.

\- No es cierto! – dijo Luffy, algo irritado - De donde vengo hay muchísimos – y entonces sonrió - Y un día yo me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas! -

Anayris y Penny le miraron confundidas - …ehm, discúlpanos un momento O-o - (las dos se dan la vuelta)

-Creo que hay que llamar a la ambulancia. Este tipito está chifladito – susurró Penny.

-Yo creo que es cool ^u^ - sonrió Anayris.

\- LUUUFFYYY! – gritó alguien.

\- EY, CHICOS! – respondió él.

Penny se dio la vuelta - Y esos quiénes son? – dijo indicando unas personas corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Esos son mis Nakamas – respondió.

Era un grupo de tipos muy raros. Un chico rubio con la ceja rizada, un pinocho adolescente, una chica de pelo naranja, una mujer morena, un mapache/peluche con cuernitos y sombrero, un esqueleto altísimo con afro y un tipo con camiseta hawaiana y en ropa interior (no era una buena visión).

-Allí estás, idiota! - gritó la chica peli naranja, dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a Luffy – Te hemos buscamos en todos lados por esta ciudad! Donde has estado? -

-Ay…lo siento – se quejó el capitán, adolorido.

En ese momento Nami y los demás se percataron de las dos chicas.

-Ellas quiénes son?- preguntó curiosa.

Luffy se recuperó rápidamente del golpazo – Chicos, ellas son Penny y Anayris. Chicas, ellos son Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook -

-Wow! Chicas lindas! – dijo Sanji, feliz.

Se arrodilló frente ellas y les extendió una rosa – Es un placer conocerlas, señoritas. Mi nombre es Sanji, pero pueden llamarme Mr. Prince si lo desean. Les encantaría venir a cenar esta noche al brillo de una vela junto a mí, Nami y Robin? - dijo haciendo volteretas alrededor de las otras dos chicas.

-Puedo ir también? Qué hay de comer? – preguntó Luffy.

Sanji salió de su trance romántico -A ti no! No estás invitado! –le reprendió molesto.

-Ufa, no es justo – se quejó Luffy, haciendo berrinche.

-Hola, yo soy Chopper –se presentó del doctor.

-Ay, que Animalito tan lindo! Parece un mapache de peluche! –dijo con corazoncitos a los ojos.

-No soy un mapache, ni un peluche! Soy un reno! – gritó enojado, pero luego improvisó un bailecito, moviendo los brazos como olas – Ay, no me digas lindo…los cumplidos no me hacen feliz, eheheh…- dijo contento.

-Yo soy el gran Capitán Usopp 'el orgulloso' y estoy al mando de una tripulación de 8.000 hombres! - exclamó orgulloso Usopp, haciendo pose heroica.

-Wow, enserio?! – preguntó Anayris, emocionada.

-Anda ya, es una mentira. ¬¬ - dijo Penny.

-Ay no, me descubrieron! – exclamó Usopp.

-Yo soy Franky y soy un cyborg SUPER!- gritó el cyborg, juntando los brazos.

-Yohohoho, me llamo Brook y estoy encantado de ver unas hermosas chicas como ustedes frente mis ojos…aunque si soy un esqueleto y no tengo ojos. Skull Joke! –

El esqueleto se acercó educadamente a las chicas y se quitó el sombrero como todo un galán – Señoritas… les molestaría enseñarme sus pantis?

Anayris y Penny enrojecieron.

– NO! MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – gritaron y le dieron una patada tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar contra una pared.

\- Ouch…lo tomaré por un no…- se quejó adolorido Brook, todavía estampado en la pared.

-Ignórenlos, son un montón de idiotas – suspiró Nami, rendida – yo soy Nami.

-Mi nombre es Nico Robin. Mientras los chicos se calman, nos pueden decir dónde estamos?- preguntó la arqueóloga, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- Están en la ciudad Fénix. Una de las metrópolis más grandes y famosas del mundo – dijo Penny.

-Tan grande?! Genial, ahora no vamos a encontrar nunca al Marimo – suspiró irritado Sanji.

-A quién? – preguntó Penny.

-A Zoro, él es el espadachín de la tripulación – respondió Robin – Aunque no tengo gran sentido de la orientación -

-Tal vez volvió al barco él solito – propuso Luffy.

Todos le miraron - En serio? ¬¬ -

-Verán chicas, nosotros no somos de por aquí – dijo Nami.

Anayris volteò hacia Penny -Puedo hablarte un minuto? – las dos se alejaron un rato de los piratas –Oye, Pe. Tengo una idea genial!

-Y eso me preocupa…¬¬ - dijo la chica.

-Qué tal si los invitamos a nuestro departamento y los invitamos a quedarse con nosotras un tiempo? – dijo Anayris.

Penny le sonrió - Anayris, amiga, compadre, compinche mía... deja que te diga una cosa… - dijo acercándose - ESTÁS LOCA?! – le gritó en el oído.

Anayris se tapó las orejas, adolorida -A lo menos hasta que encuentren a su amigo, a mí parecen unos tipos geniales – dijo y luego puso una cara soñadora - …En especial al chico con el sombrero…

Penny l miró de reojo - See…claro…-_- -

Anayris entonces puso ojos de cachorrito y le miró insistente - Poooor fiiiis …-

Penny le miró como si estuviera loca pero igual suspiró rendida - Está bien…vendrán con nosotras -

-Yay! ^D^ - exclamó Anayris. Las dos volvieron con los piratas.

-Oigan, les gustaría quedarse en nuestro departamento. A lo menos hasta que encuentren a su amigo. – propuso Penny.

-Suena genial! – dijo Luffy.

-Compartir un departamento junto cuatro hermosas doncellas?! Ah, estoy tan feliz! –exultó Sanji, haciendo volteretas.

-Yohohoho, me asocio! – rió Brook levantando una mano.

\- Y NO ESPIEN EN NUESTROS ARMARIOS! – gritaron ambas chicas.

-más tarde-

-Tachán! Aquí está el depa. Es algo chico pero logramos quedar todos – dijo Anayris, abriendo la puerta.

El departamento en sí no era muy grande, consistía en una sala y una cocina unidas, con un banho y un par de dormitorios.

Los piratas estaban sorprendidos y se pusieron a explorar curiosos el ambiente. Anayris empezó con darles un Tour guiado y explicarles las tecnologías de la casa.

Sanji se dirijo directo a la cocina - Hoy fue un día exhaustivo. Pero descuiden, les voy a preparar una cena deliciosa -

Penny le miró y susurró entre sí -Tal vez tener a un cocinero con nosotros no está tan mal -

Anayris, mientras tanto, enseñaba a los más curiosos de la tripulación (Luffy, Usopp y Chopper) algunos objetos 'mágicos'.

-Ok, chicos…- dijo ella, volteándose– **Esto!** (indica la TV) es un Televisor… – explicó solemnemente.

Los piratas dejaron escapar un 'Hoooo' de asombro

–Y **este!** (indica el control remoto en su mano) es el 'cetro' que controla la TV. Admiren! – dicho esto, apretó un botón del control y la tele se prendió.

-Geniaaal! – exclamaron asombrados los tres piratas, con las estrellitas a los ojos.

-Es una caja misteriosa! –dijo Luffy asombrado.

-Y como caben las personas dentro de esta caja?- preguntó Chopper.

-No entran, nosotros podemos ver la imagen que transmiten desde un set de televisión -

-Puedo probar? Puedo, puedo? Por fis – pidió Luffy, como un nene que quería un juguete nuevo.

-No veo por qué no – dijo Anayris, entregándole el control.

Luffy se puso a jugar con el 'cetro magico' junto Chopper. Robin estaba viendo unos libros de una estantería, Franky y Usopp se pusieron a revisar el tostador (para entender cómo funcionaba) y Nami miraba la computadora. Brook había encontrado el IPod se preguntaba cómo era posible que los músicos entraran allí, espiando por el agujero de los auriculares.

-Ves? Son piratas pero son geniales – sonrió Anayris.

-Tal vez no fue mala idea después de todo – asintió Penny.

En ese momento, Luffy oprimió otro pulsante del control remoto y la película de Transformers cambió a otra… la de Jurassic Park, justo en el momento en que el tiranosaurio rugía hacia la cámara.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! UN MOSTRUOOOOOOOO! –gritó Chopper aterrorizado, huyendo.

Luffy hizo rotar el brazo -No te preocupes, ahora me encargo, Gomu Gomu No…Pistol! – gritó y le dio un puñetazo a la pantalla, quebrándola.

– Ya está, pero dónde está ese lagartote? – se pregunto el pirata mirando de un lado a otro.

-Rayos Luffy, la tv no te hace nada! –gritó Anayris, molesta.

Penny le miró picara -Es un buen momento por decir: 'te lo dije'? -

A salvar la situación fue Sanji -Oigan todos, a comer! -

La mesa estaba perfectamente ordenada para todos, como si fuera la mesa de un restaurante de lujo y estaba llena de comida refinada. Todo estaba cocinado a la perfección como una obra maestra culinaria.

Anayris y Penny se quedaron boquiabiertas -No…me lo puedo…creer – dijeron asombradas.

-Viva! A comer! –exultó Luffy, lanzándose sobre la comida.

-OI! No te comas todo, tarado! – le gritó Usopp.

El grupo se sentó a comer, pero la cena no fue exactamente tan tranquila como se esperaban.

No era nada fácil, sobre todo si tienes Luffy como huésped. Él usaba sus poderes de goma para zafarse la comida de los demás.

A cierto punto, Usopp le había puesto salsa picante a su platillo y cuando Luffy lo comió, se le salieron llamas por la boca. Todos se pusieron a reír ante el espectáculo cómico. Chopper se puso un par de palitos en la nariz y, agarrando un plato, improvisó un baile ridículo al que luego se unieron Usopp y Luffy. Brook y Franky tocaban respectivamente el violín y la guitarra, cantando.

\- Oye, Robin – dijo Penny - Luffy nos dijo que eran piratas, pero si ellos desaparecieron hace siglos, cómo llegaron hasta nuestros días? -

-Pasó que nos encontramos en una tormenta y fuimos atrapados en un fenómeno climático muy extraño llamado 'Overworld Fog'…– explicó la arqueóloga - Una niebla que según las leyendas lleve a un mundo diferente. Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos. Nosotros venimos de un mundo muy diferente al suyo -

-Después de la 'no tan tranquila' cena-

Todos estaban re-cansados por las aventuras y la confusión general de hoy, y decidieron irse a descansar para buscar Zoro mañana en la mañana. Suerte que lograron convencer a Luffy quedarse en el departamento, puesto que él quería ir en busca del espadachín al instante.

En el departamento había 4 camas (2 para las habitantes y otras 2 por huéspedes, por si acaso). Sanji, como todo el galán que es, se había rehusado de dejar dormir las chicas en el sofá, que era incomodo, y había insistido con dejar a ellas las camas mientras que los chicos tuvieron que tratar de caber en el sofá.

La pelea terminó con Chopper a dormir sobre una almohada (gracias a su pequeña estatura), Sanji a mitad del sofá, Luffy y Franky tirados en el piso, Usopp en la otra mitad del sofá (Sanji sin embargo había puesto una barrera de almohadas) y Brook dormía (como decía él) a 45° grados de ángulo, con la cabeza recostada en una almohada en la pared.

Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, pero ninguna de las dos chicas podía cerrar los ojos.

-Oye Penny…sigues despierta? – susurró Anayris.

-Sí, si lo estoy. No puedo dormir sin dejar de pensar a estos tipos raros…- respondió ella.

-A mí parecen buena onda…a veces pienso que tendrían que venir a ese 'cementerio aburrido' que llamamos 'escuela' – suspiró la compañera.

Penny asintió -Sep…me pregunto si los piratas lograrán encontrar a su amigo. Quién sabe dónde podría estar ahora…-

-Mientras tanto-

\- Uhm…- el espadachín se rascó confundido la cabeza. Estaba parado sobre la antena de la cima del edificio más alto de la ciudad, mirando las luces de la noche debajo de él.

–Y ahora como mierda llegué aquí? –

* * *

2ndo capi! La proxima: q pasa si traes piratas a la escuela! ciauz ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3: la escuela! (Ta-ta-taan!)**

Todos dormían 'tranquilos'…si era que roncar como trombón era algo 'tranquilo' para ellos. Suerte que Nami y Robin le habían dado a Penny y Anayris unos tapones para los oídos para tener la noche tranquila.

Sanji estaba besando una almohada, creyendo que se tratase de Nami o Robin, cuando improvisamente sonó la alarma del reloj. Los piratas se sobresaltaron y Chopper, por el susto, terminó agarrándose a la cabeza de Sanji.

Chopper: AAAAH, QUE FUE ESO?! –gritó asustado.

Sanji: CHOPPER! QUITATE DE ENCIMA MIO!

Luffy: zzz…*ronquido*…zzz…(sigue dormido)

Nami: que ocurre ahí?! Por qué gritan tanto?! – gritó ella enojada abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

Chopper: hay un monstruo que hace un ruido extraño en alguna parte! – chilló el pobre reno.

Penny: solo es el despertador, no es la gran cosa… –dijo apagando la alarma del reloj.

Anayris: ay no! Estamos haciendo tarde a la escuela! –gritó levantándose de golpe.

Brook: a la es-qué?

Anayris: la escuela!

Penny: o como le decimos nosotros: "el mortuorio al que tienes que ir, lo quieras o no"…

Luffy: y hay de comer? –preguntó con la baba a la boca.

Penny: hay un kiosco donde hay sándwiches y caramelos pero…- trató de decir, hasta que Luffy la interrumpió.

Luffy: yay! Hay que ir a la escuela! –exclamó contento agitando los brazos al aire.

Nami: (le tira un puñetazo a Luffy) ya olvidaste que perdimos a Zoro?!

Luffy: pero si vamos a la escuela tal vez lo encontramos –contestó él con una gran sonrisa.

Sanji: dudo que en una ciudad tan grande como esta vayamos a encontrar al espadachín de mierda justo allá- opinó.

Luffy: pero no lo sabremos si no vamos, anda! - dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Robin: eheh, cuando el capitán decide algo, no hay forma de hacerle cambiar idea.

Nami: sigh, tengo un mal presentimiento…-_-U –suspiró rendida.

Anayris: ahora suenas como Obi-Wan.

Chopper: que bien, vamos! –exclamó contento. Estaba a punto de seguir Luffy pero Penny se le paró enfrente.

Penny: Ah no, Chopper. Tu, Brook y Franky no pueden venir.

Chopper: por qué no? T_T

Anayris: porque renos habladores, esqueletos vivientes y cyborgs en ropa interior no son comunes de aquí. Lo último que necesitamos es causar un lio tremendo.

Franky: ay, esto no es nada súper – se quejó.

Sanji: iremos a la escuela después de desayunar –dijo mientras se iba a preparar de comer.

Franky: ok, si nosotros nos quedamos, entonces iré a ver cómo está el Sunny.

Brook: y nosotros haremos la guardia a la casa –dijo sacándose el sombrero como un galán.

Penny: the lo agraceriamos mucho.

Anayris: pero a una condicion…

Anayris y Penny: NO TRATES DE ESPIAR EN NUESTROS ARMARIOS CUADO NO ESTAMOS, PERVERTIDO EN TRAJE! –le gritaron.

Brook: ay O_OU (Se cae de un lado, aturdido).

-luego-

Anayris: y aquí está la escuela. Que les parece?

La escuela superior de ciudad Fénix era uno de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad. La arquitectura lo decía puesto que era un estilo diferente de muchos otros edificios más modernos. El frente de la escuela tenía columnas decoradas sosteniendo el techo y también había grabados en algunos murales. Debía ser vieja de a lo menos 100 y algo de años, según la opinión experta de Robin.

Nami: y esta sería una escuela? Parece más un museo o algo así- opinó.

Penny: la nuestra es una escuela privada y prestigiosa en ciudad Fénix, trabajamos mucho para poder venir aquí.

Luffy: oigan, miren allí! – exclamó, indicando alguien en la entrada.

Entre los estudiantes se encontraba Zoro, quién miraba a su alrededor buscando algo.

Luffy: Ey, Zoro! Allí estás! – gritó el capitán al espadachín.

Zoro: al fin los encontré. Este lugar es enorme, tengan cuidado a no perderse la próxima vez –dijo acercándose a los piratas.

Nami: NOSOTROS deberíamos evitar de perdernos?! TU eres el que se pierde en todos lados, idiota!- le reprendió enojada y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Zoro: Ouch! Eso dolió, bruja!- se quejó enojado. Entonces notó las chicas acompañando sus amigos - …Como sea… ellas son?

Luffy: ellas son Anayris y Penny. Nos invitaron a quedarnos en su casa y a venir a la escuela para mostrarnos como viven en este mundo. –sonrió contento- Que esperamos, vamos! Quiero comer! –dijo corriendo dentro la escuela.

Sanji: por última vez…(siseó irritado) acabas de comer, tarado!

Los demás piratas siguieron al vivaz capitán pero Anayris y Penny se quedaron atrás.

Anayris: a lo menos nos ahorramos la fatiga de ir a buscarlo por toda la ciudad…- dijo con un suspiro aliviado. En ese momento notó la carita soñadora de su amiga- oye Pe, estás bien?

Penny: eh? Uh? A sí, sí estoy bien. Solo que…- se fijó en Zoro antes que entrara en la escuela (Nami tuvo que arrastrarlo por una oreja puesto que se estaba yendo por otro lado).

Anayris: (mira en la misma dirección y entonces sonríe picara) Ah! Te gusta el verdecito! –rió haciendo un bailecito raro y saltando de lado a lado aplaudiendo como mono. - Te gusta, te gusta!

Penn: (se sonroja y le tira ua super-patada) CALLATE! –gritó y la mandó a volar.

Anayris: ayyy, el equipo Ary se va volando otra veeez! (se va volando a toda velocidad por el cielo hasta que desaparece con un BLINK! y una estrellita brillante)

Penny: Así está mejor. - dijo contenta.

-poco después-

Director Darkness: así que déjenme entender…- dijo serio- quieren decirme que los 'hijos de sus tíos de los cuñados de sus primos de segundo grado que habitan en Japón' o mejor dicho…'sus primos lejanos japoneses' - dijo haciendo el signo de comillas con los dedos. - Quieren unirse a nuestra escuela como intercambio por un tiempo?

Penny: sí, señor. Podríamos decir que quisieron "visitar" la ciudad de sus primas lejanas. - dijo con una sonrisa esforzada.

Anayris: (la patada de Penny la había hecho volar tan lejos que se presentó a la escuela con un sombrero mexicano en la cabeza y un par de grandes bigotes falsos en la nariz) ehm…sí, así es–sonrió nerviosa.

La mirada del director observaba seriamente las dos chicas, quienes sonreían por el nerviosismo. Si se descubriera que los piratas eran de un mundo lejano hubieran podido terminar capturados y seccionados vivos por científicos chiflados o por un proyecto del gobierno.

Director: Mmm…está bien. Solo tengo una pregunta…-dijo serio. Las chicas se preocuparon –como es que algunos de sus 'primos' tengan color de pelo innatural y disfraces extraños?

Anayris y Penny: ehm…porque …A LOS JAPONESES LES GUSTA HACER COSPLAY DE ANIME! - gritaron a toda prisa.

Director: uhm…ok. Denme los nombres y dirección de los nuevos estudiantes y ya podrán empezar clases junto ustedes.

Anayris y Penny: gracias, señor director! – sonrieron al unísono, aliviadas.

Las chicas dieron las informaciones necesarias a la inscripción y poco después salieron de la oficina.

Anayris: están en la misma clase que nosotras, esto va a ser genial!

Penny: no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento…

Zoro: (acercándose a las chicas con un uniforme escolar) esta cosa da más comezón que sentarse en un erizo! - gruñó molesto mientras se rascaba un hombro.

(en el universo SEGA)

Sonic, Shadow, Silver y Amy: uhm, me silban los oídos, alguien está pensando en mí…

(de regreso a los piratas)

Luffy: y la comida?

Anayris: a la escuela se viene a estudiar, no a comer

Robin: para mí está bien. -dijo sencillamente.

Sanji: (haciendo volteretas) Robin, tu belleza solo se compara a tu infinita inteligencia!

Zoro: y allí hace el idiota otra vez.

Sanji: (se torna enojado) oye, a quién dijiste idiota, eh?

Zoro: a ti, sordo!

Sanji: habla el marimo sin orientación!

Zoro: Grrr, ya estuvo! Ahora te voy a hacer sushi!

Sanji y Zoro empezaron a pelear de manera cómica frente los alumnos, quienes los miraban confundidos. Nami fue quién puso fin a esa situación a su estilo…

Nami: ambos son idiotas! –dijo enojada con su puño levantado. Sanji y Zoro estaban tendidos al suelo con unos chichones gigantes en la cabeza.

En ese momento la mochila de Anayris empezó a moverse y agitarse sola.

Chopper: que pasó? Hay heridos?! Llamen a un medico! –exclamó preocupado.

Usopp: tú eres el médico –le recordó.

Chopper: ah, sí. Es cierto!

Anayris: (se quita la mochila, la abre y allí encuentra a Chopper, escondido) te dije que estuvieras en silencio.

Penny: Anayris… por qué el renito está en tu mochila? (tiene una aura oscura y una mirada asesina)

Anayris: (empieza a sudar por el miedo) …p-porque me suplicó de llevarlo. Me hizo los ojos de cachorrito, sabes que no lo resisto! - se defendió ella. - por favor, no me mates! -

Penny: (se golpea una mano en la frente) ay ay ay…-_-

Antes de que pudieran hacer más desastre, el timbre de la escuela sonó y los estudiantes empezaron a reunirse en los salones.

Penny: ok, hora del Aburridus Maximus. Vamos.

Los piratas siguieron Penny y Anayris a su clase pero Luffy se quedó parado confundido.

Luffy:…y la comida?

-Clase de Musica Clasica (soy malísima :D) -

El profesor se quedaba charlando sin parar sobre las notas musicales y diferentes estilos. Mientras pocos prestaban atención, otros se aburrían… y mucho.

Luffy se había quedado dormido sobre su banco mientras Nami y Robin parecían las únicas entre los piratas a prestar atención. Zoro seguía maldiciendo en voz baja puesto que las armas no estaban permitidas en las clases y él odiaba separarse de sus preciadas espadas.

Sanji estaba babeando sobre su mesa por las otras chicas lindas en la clase, tanto que casi se le llenaba el cuaderno de saliva pero estaba demasiado en éxtasis para darse cuenta. Chopper, de vez en cuando, espiaba fuera de la mochila y Anayris tenía que volver a empujarlo dentro de vuelta. Usopp, aburrido hasta no poder más, aprovechaba de vez en cuando por usar un una gomita y lanzar pelotitas de papel al adormilado Luffy.

Zoro: (en voz baja) esto es una mierda, no puedo creer que Luffy nos convenciera a venir aquí-

Penny: bienvenido al club. - le respondió.

Luffy: zzz…carne…zzz…carne...zzz

Nami: hasta en los sueños no piensa en otra cosa –_-U

Sanji: (al momento Sanji no está disponible. Por favor, intenten más tarde)…chicas…lindas…por todas partes…

Robin solo se quedaba prestando atención en clase (como toda la sabelotodo que es XD) pero al ver sus compañeros tan cómicos le hacía reír en voz baja.

Usopp: oye chopper, mira esto- susurró al reno escondido en la mochila. El tirador lanzó una pelotita hacia el pizarrón, que rebotó hacia la pared en fondo a la clase y que a su vez rebotó hacia la cabeza del profe. El gran final fue cuando terminó con encestar la bolita en el bote de basura.

Chopper: geniaaal- susurró con estrellitas a los ojos mientras Usopp sonreía orgulloso.

El profesor se dio la vuelta y debido a su cara de orto típica era difícil entender cuando estaba malhumorado y cuando no.

Profe: bueno, puesto que alguien en esta clase le gusta hacerse el vago –dijo, mirando de reojo al dormido Luffy, al maldiciente Zoro, el Sanji en coma y Usopp quien se había puesto a silbar -la prueba para la próxima semana se pasa ahora, espero que hayan estudiado.

Todos: WTF?! NO! –protestaron los estudiantes.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y cuando el profe fue a ver se encontró cara a cara con un armatoste de hombre en camisa hawaiana y calzones.

Franky: oye, viejo. Sabes dónde puedo encontrar mis amigos?

Anayris y Penny: (se miraron preocupadas) uh-oh…O_O

Profe: escuche, señor, le sugiero que se largue en este instante antes de que…

Brook: (apareciéndose tras Franky) yohohoho, antes de que cosa? –preguntó curioso.

El profesor miró al esqueleto y luego salió corriendo gritando por el susto.

Franky: que tipo más raro…(entra en la clase) allí están chicos. Vine a decirles que el barco ya está reparado pero no sé dónde puedo conseguir carburante. Saben dónde puedo encontrar algunos litros de Cola?

Nami se levantó de su asiento y empujó a Franky y Brook fuera de la clase antes de que pudieran hacer más daño.

Los demás estudiantes se habían quedado callados por la sorpresa mientras Anayris y Penny estaban preocupadas.

Penny: Anayris, reunión –dijo y ambas se escondieron bajo los bancos- Esto está mal…si se enteran de que son de otra dimensión estamos jodidos.

Anayris: lo sé. Solo espero que esto no empeore…

Después de poco Nami volvió a entrar en clase acompañada por Brook

Nami: (sonríe nerviosa) oigan chicos, debido a que el profe no volverá por un tiempo el director nos consiguió un reemplazante. Este prefiere usar un disfraz de esqueleto ya que dice que es más gracioso –agregó rápidamente para evitar el pánico entre todos, aunque si ella misma sabía que esa era una excusa muy banal. Sin embargo, al parecer estaba funcionando bien.

Brook: yohohoho, buenos días queridos estudiantes. Mi nombre es Brook y seré su nuevo profesor de música. – dijo quitándose el sombrero educadamente- alguien de ustedes conoce la canción de Binks No Sake?

Todos quedaron callados puesto que no conocían esa canción extranjera.

Brook: les gustaría oírla? Vamos, todo el mundo, a cantar! –exclamó alegre sacando su violín y empezó a cantar la canción.

Luffy (quién logró despertase) y sus nakamas, al escuchar eso, empezaron ellos también a cantar alegres.

**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**

**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo **

**Umi kaze ki makaze nami makase **

**Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu **

**Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta**

**Sayonara minato, **

**Tsumugi no soto yo **

**DON to icchou utao, funade no uta **

**Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete **

**Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri**

(Los estudiantes sonreían al rimo de esa música y poco a poco todos se unieron en un coro, algunos tocaban con sus instrumentos y otros bailaban)

**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo **

**Warera kaizoku, umi watteku **

**Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo **

**Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro**

**Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni **

**Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase **

**Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo **

**Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi**

**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**

(Mientras la música seguía, Penny y Zoro terminaron chocándose accidentalmente mientras bailaban y se quedaron sorprendidos. Mientras la música seguía alrededor suyo, los dos sintieron como si solo ellos dos fueran las únicas personas en el salón)

**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo **

**Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume **

**Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo **

**Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo**

**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo **

**DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta **

**Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo **

**Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi**

**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**

Improvisamente sonó el timbre, la fiesta acabó abruptamente (con varias quejas de los estudiantes y los piratas). El ruido sacó Zoro y Penny de su trance.

Zoro: ah…pues…linda canción no crees? –dijo mirando a otro lado.

Penny: ehm…sí, fue genial. - dijo ella, mirando al piso con una media sonrisa.

Los alumnos salieron del salón y Anayris se acercó a Penny con cara picara.

Anayris: jejeje ¬ 3¬

Penny: quieres ir a volar otra vez?

Anayris: Nope! O_OIII - dijo ella y salió corriendo antes de tener que usar otra vez sombrero mexicano.

Penny: eheheh, funciona siempre...

-Hora del recreo-

-wooow!- exclamó Luffy con la baba a la boca y estrellitas a los ojos. Se había parado frente el kiosco de la escuela y estaba mirando los sándwiches y caramelos.

Una 'muy-molesta-tremenda' Penny y una 'preocupada-por-su-salud' Anayris se acercaron al grupo de piratas quienes quedaban charlando, excepto Luffy.

Penny: creo que le habíamos dicho que no vinieran a la escuela! La gente no está acostumbrada a ver tipos raros como ustedes! - le gritó a Franky.

Franky: oye, nosotros necesitamos Cola para hacer funcionar el barco y la tormenta nos quitó varias provisiones de esa. Vinimos a buscarlos por preguntar dónde podemos conseguir carburante. Es todo –dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Anayris: yo creo que la clase de música de Brook fue genial! ojalá sea así de alegre todo el tiempo ^_^

Penny: sí, lo sé. Pero seguimos en riesgo, si descubren que son de un mundo diferente van a terminar en una mesa operatoria como ranas.

Chopper: nooo! No quiero! –gritó agitándose dentro de la mochila.

Usopp: cálmense. Mientras cuanto nadie se entere, estaremos a salvo – dijo confiado.

En ese momento tocó el timbre de la escuela que señalaba el fin del recreo había y ahora todos los alumnos regresaban a clase.

Anayris y Penny: oh-ho O_OIII

Zoro: por qué esa cara? Parece que vieron un monstruo- dijo.

Anayris y Penny: CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! –gritaron y salieon corriendo.

Usopp: y ahora que le pasa a las chicas?

Robin (mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo): creo que se referían a eso-

El suelo parecía temblar y de pronto, una enorme estampida humana de estudiantes estaba corriendo por el pasillo para llegar a clases, atropellando todo en su paso.

Mugiwara: OMG O_OIII

El rio viviente los empujó lejos uno de los otros por toda la escuela en diferentes lugares del enorme edificio.

Anayris y Penny, quienes se habían puesto a salvo en tiempo, jadeaban por la corrida.

Penny: fiu, eso estuvo cerca chicos…-dijo jadeando. - Chicos?

Las jovenes miraron a su alrededor, pero de los piratas no había ni rastro. (Música de grillos en el fondo)

Penny: aw…mierda -_-U

Notas de autor: tercer capi. siento por los errores gramaticales y todo...espero q les guste :)

ciao!


End file.
